Dish drying racks are commonly used on kitchen counter tops to position dishes, such as plates, bowls, cups and utensils, to allow the dishes to dry after they have been washed. Many dish drying racks are not adjustable or collapsible and, therefore, can take up a lot of space in the kitchen. In addition, dish drying racks that are not adjustable do not lend themselves for use with different types of dishes while maximizing the limited space on the dish rack.